


Broken Sole

by Ratsgirl2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Rape, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsgirl2/pseuds/Ratsgirl2
Summary: Sky tries to leave her abusive boy friend by asking Clint for help. Well that don't go as planed.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Clint Barton & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Laura Barton & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sorry if this is not good as this is my first time ever doing this. If any one would like to help me with it PLEASE feel free to contact me. Again this is my first time EVER doing anything like this.

As Sky comes to, she notices a few things are wrong. 1 she is not in the truck with Clint, 2 her head feels like its about to explode, 3 her cloths are a mess of rips and she has blood on her. As she is trying to figure out what happened she hears a moaning noise and turns to see Clint sitting against a brick wall his arms are bound behind him, his left shoulder looks dislocated and his left leg looks broke in at least 2 places. He has cuts and bruises to his face and body. And a big gash to his head. As she crawls to him, she is trying to think what the hell happened to them. All she can remember is calling Clint to please come get her after JR had beat her almost to death and then walked out. She was tired of the abuse and need away out. Clint was taking her to the Farm for a bit to stay with Laura and the kids. He had left a message with Nat to tell the guys what was up. As she gets to Clint, she hears multiple footsteps coming closer. She looks to the door as JR and his 2 buddies Brock and Ward come in. She tries to stand but is backhanded by JR. He starts to scream at her, “your stupid Bitch just had to run to your friends for help did not you”. He then punches her in the face. She creams as she feels her cheek bone crack and her nose starts to gush blood. Brock and Ward just start to laugh at her. Jr starts to yell at her again. “I told you that you could never leave me and if you tried, I would find you and you would be punished. And then to see you run to your freak ass friends, I told you that you were not allowed to see them anymore. So now he will suffer just as much as you”. With that Brock and Ward walk over and pick Clint up. JR walks over and takes out his big hunting knife and begins to cut into Clint’s arm and his chest. Sky screams for him to stop so as he turns to her, she throws a punch catching him right in the Jaw. As he brings his head back to stare her right in the eyes, she knows that she is in for a world of hurt. He reaches out and grabs her arms and throws her hard against the brick wall then walks over to her and proceeds to kick her in the head, face, and stomach. Sky can barely cheach her breath she is in so much pain. The last thing she sees is Clint’s eyes looking right at her as JR stomps on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the team finds out Clint and Sky are missing and what torture Sky and Clint are going through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry again if there are mistakes im new to all this

Nat is walking through the compound her phone goes off as she looks at the call ID, she gets a bad feeling. “Hay Laura what did he do now”. Laura sounds scared as she asked her if she has heard from Clint or Sky because they never showed up to the farm. Nat gets really worried as that was 3days ago that they should have arrived there. She tells Laura she has not heard from them, but she will find out what is going on and that if she hears from them to please call, her. She hangs up and askes Friday to please aske every one that is in the compound to please meet her in the War room ASAP. As everyone comes in Nat begins to tell them what Clint told her3days ago.  
Sky had called Clint to please come help her. She told him how JR had beat her and raped her for over 2days that she needed to get out. As Nat, Sam and Tony started to look for info on this JR person a Pic of him comes on the screen. Nat, Sam, Bucky, and Steve all freeze as they know this person. His full name is Jack Rollins former Strike Team 2nd in command under Brock Rumlow also Hydra. Now Nat is worried. IF Clint had not known who JR was. He had no idea what he was walking into to help Sky. Tony taps in to Clients GPS and finds there last known location and finds a camera that shows a very gruesome fight where Clint’s truck was T boned on the driver side and Sky was ripped out of the passenger side and thrown to the ground and stomped on by Jack. It shows Clint being drug out of the truck by Brock and Grant ward (who is also Hydra) , His left shoulder is dislocated and his leg is broken in 2 places and he has a big gash to his head. As they hold him, he can do nothing as Jack proceeds to beat sky till she is unconscious. Then he is beaten by the 2 men holding him then they are both thrown into a Van and it drives off. Nat almost losses her lunch, Sam, Steve, Bucky, and Tony are stun into silence. Now they must find their friend and Sky and hope they are in time to save them. 

  
Back in the underground bunker Sky is hanging from the beam in the middle of the room. She can not feel any thing below her neck as of right now. She is covered in bruises and cuts all over her body. Jack has carved his name into her back with his knife. HE has raped her repeatedly and so has Brock, Ward is up now for his turn. Clint is secured to the wall with chains and he is forced to watch all this happening to Sky. He is hoping with all his hope that Nat and guys find them soon. When Jack walks up to him and kneels down and Askes him “Has she Fucked you yet? Has she ever blown you yet? Because if not your missing out man, she is so good that is why I just had to share her. If you want ill to make her blow you just to take you mind off all the pain, she has caused you, what do you say there Clinton???” Clint Looks up to him and then spits in his face. Jack of course being in the mood he is in decides to punish Clint in one way he knows will defiantly fuck the man up. As jack walks over to where Ward is pounding way at Sky’s ass Jack makes him stop and help him drag her over to Clint. Jack forces Sky to her knees in front of Clint, He then cuts Clint’s pants open and jerks his cock out, He then forces Sky to suck Clint off as Ward is raping her ass. Clint cannot do anything to stop this. Jack tells Clint that if he does not cum in Sky’s mouth then he will rape Sky with the Hunting knife and to make sure Clint believes him he takes the knife and proceeds to shove The knife in its sheet in to Sky’s wile Ward is pounding her Ass. As he pulls the knife out Clint sees blood on the sheath. As he is so not wanting to do this, he tries to picture its Laura sucking on his cock. He does come but he feels so ashamed for it. But Sky is not done. Jack makes her keep Clients Cock in her mouth as Clint’s sees Rumlow come in with his shock batons in his hand. Clint thinks he knows what they are going to do to her, and he is so dreading it. Brock walks up behind sky and shoves one of the batons in her ass dry. Sky screams around Clint’s cock as blood drips out of her ass and down her thighs and legs. Then Brock shoves the other baton up her pussy. Sky blacks out with the Batons in her and Clint’s Cock in her mouth. When she comes to, she is still in the same position. Jack walks up and whispers in her ear that she is a whore, a worthless cunt, and she deserves all she is getting. With that he hits the button on the baton in her pussy sending a massive shock to her insides, she does everything she can not to bite down on Clint’s cock. Then Brock hits the button on the one in her Ass, the last thing she hears is Clint scream as her mouth clamps shut.  
Back at the compound Nat has tony run a program that her and Clint set up back in the day. It is a tracking program for a chip that they each had implanted in them self’s, it come up to an old underground bunker that was an old Shield base. As the team suits up to go and get there friends back Friday chimes in that there is a message for the team. Tony tell her to open it. It is a video message. In the video they can see Clint chained to the wall. They see Sky hanging from the beam. And then Brock and Jack walk in. Brock begins to talk, “Well hello there we just thought you would like to see what your friends have been up to. As you can see over there Barton cannot do a hell of a lot. He is such a pussy any way. I have no Idea what you ever saw in him Romanoff. Cause trust us his cock ant that big. Also does he ever shut up. I mean we had to beat him to get him to shut up. And Jack little whore Sky over here well she knew what would happen if she ever left Jack isn’t that right Bitch.” As he says that Jack backhands her so hard, she swings in her chained-up state. They can see that Sky is in bad shape as she spins around in the chains, they see how Jack has carved his name in her back. They see the boot prints that litter her body. And Nat see the cum and blood dried on her skin. Brock starts to talk again” So hear is the thing we really don’t want Barton anymore. So, we will give him back on one condition. You give yourself up Romanoff. We will give you some time to think wile you watch the show. Hope you enjoy the Show.” With that Brock is the first to rape sky then Jack. Then it comes to Ward and her sucking Clint. Nat vomits and so dose Sam and Tony. Then when Jack hits the button for the baton that was shoved in her ass. Steve, and Bucky have tears in their eyes. As Clint screams and sky passes out the screen goes black. 

<


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to recue Clint and Sky mentions attempted suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter

p>Sky comes to with so much pain that she almost passes back out. She notices that she and Clint are alone. She looks to Clint to see that he is still alive but in a lot of pain, as she sees lots of blood around his crotch area. She tries to turn toward him only to scream in pain as both of her shoulders are dislocated. She hears Clint tell her not to move. She is suspended from the beam again. As she tries to catch her breath Clint tells her that the men have left for a bit with a promise to be back for more fun. Sky feels that she can no longer go on. She tells Clint to find some way to free himself and leave her behind as she deserves this for disobeying Jack. Because Jack has finally done what he has always wanted. He broke her. Mind, Body and Soul. Clint being the big Brother she always wanted and almost like a dad to her he tells her there is no way in Hell he would ever leave her behind. Sky just cries with no sound like she always did when Jack would beat her. Because if he heard her make a noise it was always worse. After about 30 minutes the guys come back in. Jack walks up to Sky and asked her if she was ready to submit to him and only him. She told him she would only if they let Clint go. OF course he said no. Brock walks up behind her and grabs her by her hair and jerks her head back she screams in pain from the movement in her shoulders, Jack lowers her to the ground where he makes her suck his cock wile Brock rapes her Ass. Brock holds her arms behind her back causing Sky to be in such pain she blacks out again only to be woken up by Jack thrusting in to her pussy as Brock is thrusting in her Ass and Ward is Fucking her throat hard and fast. As this is happening the Alarms for the base go off. The guys stop the assault on Sky. They hoist her back up and leave her hanging from the beam as they go to see what triggered the alarms. Clint looks to Sky only to see she is all but a shell of a person. She is covered in blood cum and other fluids. As he calls to her, she does not even move her eyes to look at him. Then he sees what she is doing. Sky has swallowed her tongue to end her pain and suffering.

As the team land near the base they know they will only have one shot to get them out alive and stealth is not an option. So, Sam and Tony take to the skies, Steve, Nat, and Bucky are going to go right in the front door. There is only about 20 men surrounding the base and only a handful inside. They are dealt with easy. Bucky already said that Rumlow was his and Nat wanted Jack so that left Ward to Steve. As they search the base, they can hear Clint screaming for Sky to stop and look at him. As they round the corner to where the screams are coming from, they run in to Ward first. Well Steve takes him out in just 5 seconds flat. Seams a shield to the neck with take you head clean off. When they come to the last door and open it the find Rumlow next to Clint with his hunting knife to his throat, as Jack is standing next to Sky. He is screaming at her that this is all her fault. That if she would have just been a good bitch this would not have had to happen. Bucky takes no time in going for Rumlow. And Nat for Jack But as soon as Bucky get near Clint, Jack takes his Knife out and hold it to Sky’s throat. HE tells them to let him and Rumlow walk out with Sky and they will let her go when they are clear of the base. Nat tells Jack in such a nice way to FuckOff by putting a bullet right between his eyes. As this is going on Steve sneaks in behind Rumlow and as Rumlow goes to slit Clint’s throat. He hits his hand with the Shield. With the distraction Bucky grabs him around the throat and does not stop squeezing till he pulls his hand away and along with his hand is Brocks Larynxes. Clint just shies and says thank you and then yell for Nat to check Sky because he thinks she I quit breathing. HE was right, Sky has no air moving into her because she did swallow her tongue, Steve lowers her into Nat’s arms as she pries her mouth open to move her tongue. When that is done, she begins CPR on her with Steve’s help as Bucky frees Clint. Sam and Tony come in and Sam takes over with Sky they get her heart beating and she is trying to breath on her own. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting them home. Complete Injury List.

AS the team get Clint and Sky to the Quinn Jet, they take a moment to look there friends over to assess the injury. Sam is still working on Sky to keep her breathing and to try and Stabilize her. He knows that there is not much he can do on the Jet she need a Trauma center ASAP. Clint is being tended to by Nat and Bucky. They set his shoulder and reset his leg and brace it till they get him to Medical. Bucky tells Nat to give them a min so he can talk to Clint. After she walks away Bucky asked him how bad his crotch area is. Clint tell him that she nearly severed his cock. Bucky tell him that they need to try and treat it now to see if they can stop the bleeding and see if an Infection has started. Bucky helps him remove what is left of his pants when he sees the fluid that is in his underwear. He does not ask but knows Sky was not the only one Raped. Sam takes a min to come over and help Bucky. They bandage up Clint’s crotch as beast as they can. Bucky then begins to clean his cuts and stich what he can. AS Bucky walks away when he has done all he can for Clint he tells Nat what he found in Clint’s underwear. AS she goes to try and talk to him about it Sky begins to crash again. They are still 15 min from the compound. So tony being Tony decides to grab up Sky and fly her himself to the compound. HE makes it in 2 Min. AS the Dr's swarm him to try and work on Sky she has no heartbeat again. Tony hits the floor thinking he made her worse by flying her to them. They shock Sky a total of 3 times before they get her back by then the Jet is landing when everyone exits the Jet they see the medical team working to restart Sky’s heart for a second time. After they get her heartbeat back the run straight to surgery with her. There is a second medical team for Clint, and he is also taken to surgery. The team all go and get cleaned up and meet back in the medical waiting area. After 4 hours Clint’s surgeon comes out to update the team. The surgeon lists a shit ton of injuries that Clint has, His shoulder needed surgery to fix where it was dislocated because it had torn muscle when the impact happened. His leg has a total of 45 screws and 15 plates in it. He needed muscle repair to his arm that Jack cut He has a mild Concussion and a large contusion to the back of his head. The major thing was his cock. He wound up with over 100 stiches and may never have and erection again. He also had a lot of internal injuries. HE suffered tearing and needed stiches in his rectum. He has bruised kidney and sever damage to his spleen. They would have to wait and see if they would have to take it. HE has 4 broken ribs. Every finger is broken. And lots of bruises all over. He is in the ICU for the time being and is in a medically induced coma for a wile so he can heal. Sam, Tony, and Steve just shake their heads and try and think of how to help Clint. Nat walks out of the room to where Clint’s room is. Bucky follows her. They stand watch to make sure that the person who is there friend, Brother, and teammate will be safe. Tony goes to Nat to ask her if he should go and get Laura and the kids and bring them there. Nat called Laura and told her everything and told her Tony was on his way with the Jet to bring her and the kids to the compound. Steve flies with Tony to get Laura and the kids. Sam tries to make Nat and Bucky take a break for Guarding Clint’s room; they kindly tell him to Fuckoff. After 4 hours Laura walks into Clint’s room and Nat is just abled to grab her before she hits the floor. To see her husband in the state he is in was just too much of a shock to her. Nat helps her sit and when Laura asks what happened Nat tell her EVERTHING. Laura cries for over 2 hours strait in her husband room holding what she can of his hand. 

Its another 9 hours before Sky’s surgeon comes out to brief the team and of course Laura is there. Sky’s list is longer than Clint’s, she coded 3 more times on the table before they could get the bleeding around her brain and heart to stop. They do not know for sure if she will have permanent Brain damage. She has 3 separate fractures to her skull, multiple contusions to her brain. And major swelling to her brain. They had to put a drain in her scull to drain the blood and excess fluid. They did facial reconstruction on her cheek and eye socket. They had to realign her jaw, both shoulders where torn from the socket. Her hands where crushed and every finger like Clint where broken in multiple places. She has 6 broken ribs and 4 fractured ribs. They had to take her reproductive organs to stop the internal bleeding they where causing. Her kidneys and liver where severely bruised and they did have to take her spline. Her rectum area needed over 30 stiches inside and out from the tearing the baton caused. She had second degree burns from the electrical shock she received from the baton HE vaginal area had second and some third degree burns from the shock baton. The Carving on her back will need at least 3 more surgeries to fix. In total Sky has over 500 stiches in and on her. Her knees where both dislocated and her right ankle was crushed. She can not breath on her own as of right now. She will need lots of Physical and Mental therapy IF she makes it through this the Doctor told them, When Nat asked what her chances where the Doctor told them that if she made it the next 12 hr. with out crashing he would give her a 30% chance of a some what full recovery but as she is now he gives her a 5% chance of making it 12 hours. And told them that if she had family, they might want to call them. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story of how Clint, Laura, Nat and Buck all meet Sky. And some surprise peps show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope I am doing an OK job with this, as I have said I have never done anything like this. Any and all advice would be helpful,

As the team and Laura sit and try and take in what they have just been told by the Doctors Laura is the first to speak. Nat you need to make the call, Tell BOTH to get here fast and Clint and Sky will need both. Nat then gets up and walks from the room to make the call, the rest of the team minus Buck because he already knows Sky turn to Laura. Steve asks Laura who sky is how do Clint, Nat and some how Bucky know her. Laura begins the story. She tells them what Clint had told her about how he met sky. Sky was 8 years old and Clint was 16 he was just planning to run away from his foster house he was at when he had heard Sky crying in her room as he walked in thinking she was having a bad dream he seen his Foster brother on top of the girl raping her. He tours the young teen off her and beat the shit out of him then took sky out of the house and to the hospital. He left her there. He ran into her 3 years later when the circus was intown. The wound up talking for hours and tried to remain as close as they could. When sky was 14 Clint set her up with a former foster brother Mat. To try and help him keep and eye on her and give her a place to run to if she needed it. I met Sky when she was 15 when Clint and I started dating. I went to his apartment when he was on a mission and there she was. She asked me who the hell I was and why was I in her brothers’ apartment. I told her and she then told me I was bat shit crazy for loving him, Nat came in and told Laura that the people she had called said they where on there way. Laura then looked at Nat and said, “you might want to fill the team in on who is coming” SO Nat took over the story telling from there. She told the team of how she first met Sky. Nat and Clint where on a mission in LA when it went FUBR. So, Clint being Clint call their handler and Asked if the kid was around. I looked at him like he was nuts and yelled why are u bringing in a kid. He just smiled and told me to wait and see. I heard him tell the Kid to meet them on the north side of the building and to open the hatch. We ran to the north side and jumped out a window from the 2nd story into a hatch in a big blue Van. As the driver sped off, I heard he yell at Clint. I am so tired of saving you dump ass. When are you ever going to learn to let me do shit for you?” I looked and there was this young girl around 17 driving like she was to a Grand theft auto game to get us away from the building. Clint then looks at me and says Nat meet my sister Sky, Sky this is Nat. Sky then say is she as Bat shit crazy as Laura to be following you and helping you. I could not for the first time in my life speak, this girl had no fear whatsoever. When we met up with our handler is when I really got the shock of a lifetime. As we got out of the van Sky walks right up to Colson and says hay dad what is up. Because it seems that Sky could not stay out of trouble so Clint had asked his boss and friend if he would help him with sky to keep her safe. So, Coulson being Coulson asked his other friend and sometime lover May if she would be willing to help him Adopt Sky. “Tony then Chimes in then how did she meet Bucky before she met us? Bucky is the one to answer that. He tells them of how he met Sky at the Barton farm when he was there recovering. How she made him feel like a regular person and did not treat him any different. We became great friend and she is also like a sister to me now. I have known her for over 3 years now. Steve then asks Nat who she had called. She told the that she called May and Colson. The remaining team look at her in shock. They did not know Colson was alive let alone that he had a kid. Nat gives them a brief version of what happened to Colson and promises when Sky and Clint are out of the woods, they would explain it better. 

As they sit in the waiting room at is between Clint and Sky’s rooms. Friday lets them know a QwinJet has landed at the compound and that the persons on board are on there way in. Laura is the first to see Coulson and walks up to him and just holds him in a tight Hug. As they break apart the see that May and Nat are in the same thing, so they switch partners and Nat hugs Coulson as Laura hugs may. As they take their seats may is the first to ask what happened. So, Nat and Laura fill them in on what they know. May stays as calm as she can but Colson gets up and Punches a hole in the wall. As they talk Tony askes how in the world did Sky end up with Jack???? Laura is the first to answer. She tells everyone that the last she had heard from Sky was about 6months ago when she had video called her to tell her about the guy, she had met wile at the gym. Laura told them that Sky tried to stay as normal as she could once, she was out of the system and Colson and May had adopted her. She stayed with Laura or with Mat when Coulson and May where on missions. And then when she was 21, she found a place here in NY. She did do some odd jobs for closing and for Clint and Nat when they need her skills. Laura said she seamed so happy and that things looked good. Then about 3 months ago Sky just stopped calling. No one had heard from her, Not Clint, Nat, or Coulson. May had seen a video of her going into her apartment but she was alone at the time.   
Nat then tells them all at that she thinks when they did the Dump of info on Shield/Hydra that is how Jack and they found out about sky. And they figured they could use her to get back at Coulson and Clint. Or even try and trade her for Bucky


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to add more as I can. Hope im doing this ok.

The next day the Doctors tell Laura and the team that they are taking Clint off the sedation. A few hours later Clint is starting to wake up. When he tries to move his hand, he notices that there is someone holding it and when he tries to open his eyes, he somewhat sees Laura sitting next to him. The more he comes to the more he starts to think and remember something is not right. He cannot move his leg or his left arm at all and he has no feeling in his hands. Laura notices his worry right away and tries to reassure him that things are ok and that he need to calm down a try and relax and she will explain everything to him. He slowly nods his head. She tells him everything the Doctors have said about him. But she also tells him how much she loves him no matter what and that she will always be there. He tries to ask about Sky and Laura only tell him she is alive and that all he need to know right now.  
Next to come to see him is Nat and Coulson. As Clint see Coulson, he knows something is seriously wrong with Sky and is now demanding to know what is going on. It takes Nat and Laura to hold him down as he tries to get out of bed. Finally, Coulson walks over and tells him everything. Clint feels like he failed her and them. He could not protect her and now she may never wake up or if she does, she will never have kids and its all his fault. He begins to sob uncontrollably. Coulson holds him and tell him he did everything he could to protect her and this is not his fault or hers. Clint winds up crying himself to sleep.  
When he awakes again May is the only one in his room. He cannot even look at her because he feels so guilty. May gets up and walks over to his bed and grabs both sides of his face to make him look at her. “You Clinton are not to blame for this, You did not do this, You did not let this happen, You did every thing you could to save and protect my daughter and for that I am so thankful. She is here because you never gave up. Your kids have their Aunty Sky because of you. What was done to the both of you was not your fault. Please do not do this to yourself. She would never forgive you if you did.” With that said she leaned in and kissed his forehead just like a loving mother would do to her wounded child. Clint broke down and cried in her arms.  
The next day the rest of the team comes to see him. Steve gives him a hug and tells him he is happy he is awake and doing better. Tony tells him that he has Dr Cho on her way to help him and Sky. Sam just tells him they can talk any time he needs it. As they leave Nat and Bucky are the only 2 left and Clint askes what happened after they got in the room with him and Sky because he does not remember much after Sky swallows he tongue. Bucky tells him everything. Nat tells him that Jack and Brock sent the video to the team. Clint goes white, they seen what those monsters made her do to him. He then askes if there was a video of what was do not to him. Bucky tells his there is, but no one has seen it, Clint then asks if Laura was told about the assault on him. Nat told him no but that she knew something happened cause of his injuries. Clint just bows his head and asked to be alone. As Nat and Bucky are walking out Bucky turns to him and tells him that none of this was his fault and he did not deserve any of this. With that they walk out of the room and leave him to his thoughts. Clint thinks back to what was done to him and Sky how he was forced to watch what they did to her and how She was forced to watch what Brock and Ward did to him. Brock had told him it was his fault this was happing to them that if he would have just joined them and been a good boy this would not have happened to him. He remembers what it felt like when Brock shoved the baton up his ass how ward made him suck him off wile brock assaulted his ass with the baton. How Sky just cried and screamed for them to stop till Jack hit her so hard it knocked her out. The he remembers how they made Sky suck him off. How he felt so disgusted by it. Then when brock hit the button on the baton and Sky’s mouth clamped shut on his cock. He knew there was sever damage done and his though was he deserved it because he could not stop the assault on her. That he could not stop the pain they caused her. As he sat there in his thoughts he heard some familiar voices coming down the hall and he began to smile just a little, As the door to his room opened his baby girl was the first through it she ran to his bed and tried to clime in to hug her daddy. Then came his son and he did the same thing. Laura and the baby came in right behind them. He knew then that he would do what he had to keep them safe and to do what he had to too get better to be with his family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Sky is doing and how Clint is handling things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that have left kudos. Like I have said be for this is my first time doing this so if any one would like to leave advice or if any one would like to help or if you think you could make it better please let me know.

It has been 5 days since Clint was able to hold his kids. He is now leaving medical (not by their choice) As he is being wheeled out, he asked to see Sky. When he wheels into her room, he sees May and Coulson sitting by her bed each holding a hand. He asks what the Doctors have said, May tells him that the latest scans have shown some great improvement. The swelling has come down enough that they have taken the drain out of her head. They are still not sure what if any brain damage there is. She is trying to breath on her own her vent has been down to just 15% breathing for her, She has had 2 of at least 6 surgeries for her face, back, shoulders, hands and knees to fix the damage that was done to her. The drain that was in her stomach has also come out. With this info Clint looks to the Older couple and tells them he is so sorry for not protecting their daughter. May again tells him that it is not his fault and there is NO ONE to blame but Jack, Brock, and Ward who are all dead. May and Coulson decide to give him some space with her. As he looks upon the girl who is like his little sister, he cannot keep his emotions in check anymore. He breaks down in sobs begging her to be ok and to come back to them. As he sits there rubbing what he can of her hand he notices her fingers try to move. He calls for the Doctors and for May n Coulson. A few hours later Sky is taken off the vent but still heavily sedated. 

In the next 2 weeks Sky has 4 more surgeries and is even put in Dr Helen Cho’s cradle. It is another 5 days before she regains consciousness. As she comes to, she fears what she will see. She feels a lot of pain and cannot move her legs or her arms. As she opens her Eye’s she sees May and Coulson right by her bed and Nat and Bucky are by the window. And Clint is sitting in a chair next to her bed. She tries to speak but cannot seem to form any words. She knows she wants to say something but there is no sound that comes out. Clint is the first to see it in her eyes that something is wrong. He sees the panic in her eyes and takes her hand in his and ask is her to just blink once for yes and twice for no. He then ask’s her if she can speak? she blinks twice. He asks if she can remember anything from when they were being held, she blinks twice. He then askes if she is in any pain she blinks once. Wile Clint is doing this Bucky has gone to get the Doctors. AS the doctors come in, they ask everyone to leave so they can examine Sky. As everyone gets up to leave Sky starts to panic. So, May decides to stay as the doctors check her out. And hour later Sky is back asleep when may comes out to the waiting area to talk to everyone.  
May tells them that her scans show that there is slight damage to her brain that controls her ability to speak. She may be able to regain it over time but as of right now she cannot speak at all. They also believe that she may never regain her memory full and that she may even have some problem with her short-term memory. 

As the Days go on Clint is never far away from Sky’s room. May, Nat, Bucky, and Coulson know that he is not letting her out of his sight because he blames him self for what happened. The all sit and talk to Laura and Sam to try and find a way to help him. But Nat and Laura know the only way he will finally forgive himself is that he will need Sky to tell him. And that is not going to happen for a while. So, they all take turns trying to get him to leave and to spend time with his kids and wife. 

Sky can tell that there is something wrong with Clint. She tries to use her hands to sign to him but with her hands n cast she cannot. She motions for a tablet so she can try and type what she wants to say. When Clint gives it to her the first thing she asks is, What the hell is your problem????? Why are you sitting here with me all the time when your wife and kids are here?? She then tells him, If you are sitting here all the time because you think you let this happen to me I swear that as soon as I can I will kick your ass and if need be I will tell mom and Nat to kick it for me. You Clinton did not let this happen to me, You did not cause this, from what Mom and Dad have told me you saved me and kept me alive till help came. SO, get off your ass and go be with your family! Clint just stares at her in disbelief. He tells her how sorry he is that he could not stop them from hurting her and how he is just so thankful she has woken up and is doing better. He then gives her a hug and kiss’s her forehead and as he is wheeling out of her room, she types in her tablet that she loves him and is so thankful for what he did to keep her alive. And that she better not sees him for at least 24 hours. Clint for the first time in weeks laughs.


End file.
